This invention relates generally to blade-type fuses and, more particularly, to blade-type fuses for being secured to circuit boards.
Fuses are widely used as overcurrent protection devices to prevent costly damage to electrical circuits. One type of fuse for personal computer power supplies is a blade-type fuse. The blade-type fuse includes a plastic housing, two electrical conducting terminal blades extending from the housing, and a fusible link connected between the terminal blades within the housing. The terminal blades are inserted through openings in a printed circuit board and soldered to the board to complete an electrical connection through the fusible link. In operation, when the current approaches unacceptable limits, the link melts and opens the circuit to prevent electrical component damage.
Fuses and other components are typically secured to a circuit board by soldering. Wave soldering is one known soldering technique that is simple and reliable. With wave soldering, the electrical components are stuffed onto a printed circuit board, a solder flux is applied to the board, the board is preheated, and the board is transported across one or several solder waves.
Proper location of a fuse on the circuit board is important to provide a desired electrical connection. For example, if the fuse housing contacts the board when terminal blades are inserted through the board, solder wicking and the creation of an electric path around the fuse may result. Also, a portion of the blade terminal that extends, or protrudes, from a bottom of the board typically must be trimmed after soldering to prevent undesired electrical contacts between the terminals and other components.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a blade-type fuse that facilitates the proper location of a fuse with respect to a circuit board to prevent the fuse housing from resting on a surface of the board and that eliminates a need to trim the terminals after soldering.